


"Meine Gefühle sind Geheimsache"

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Shipping, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Rettung durch die Pinguine kehrte im Nordwind-Hauptquartier wieder Ruhe ein, doch an einem ging der ganze Tumult nicht spurlos vorbei: Agent <em>Classified</em> verfolgen die Bilder seiner Nahtoderfahrung bis in seine Träume, doch ein gewisser Bär schafft es seinem Anführer Trost zu spenden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Es war bereits spät und _Classified_ saß immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch, in den verkrampften Pfoten seine Kaffeetasse. Seine wievielte Tasse war das schon? Seine dritte? Gut möglich, deshalb war er auch leicht zittrig. Wobei, ein wenig war gut! Mehr noch als das viele Coffein war es wohl die Angst davor einzuschlafen. Ja, er hatte tatsächlich Angst. Bis er sich das endlich selbst hatte eingestehen können war viel Zeit vergangen. Natürlich, als sie alle zusammen Dave besiegt hatten, hatte er nach außen hin wie üblich ganz gelassen gewirkt, aber das war letzten Endes alles nur Show gewesen um sich das bisschen Würde noch zu wahren. Dass er sich vor seinen Leuten und den Pinguinen zum Angsthasen gemacht hatte war schon schlimm genug, aber gegen die nackte Angst, die er an dem Tag gespürt hatte war das gar nichts. Sie wären fast gestorben. Sein Team wäre um ein Haar auf grausame Weise ermordet worden, wenn Private nicht gewesen wäre. In diesem kurzen Moment hatte er wirklich geglaubt schon tot zu sein, und die Nachwirkungen dieses Erlebnisses ließen nicht nach. Jede Nacht auf's Neue wachte er schreiend auf, einmal hatte sogar Short Fuse nach ihm gesehen weil er so laut geschrien hatte.

Also blieb nur noch eines um vor seinem Team das Gesicht zu wahren und um die Alpträume zu vermeiden: Wach bleiben! Der Grauwolf starrte auf den Monitor. Eigentlich hätte er heute mit seinen Eltern skypen können, aber er hatte es einfach nicht geschafft über seinen Schatten zu springen. Entweder hätten sie wiedereinmal die Gefährlichkeit seines Jobs kritisiert, oder ihn gebeten nach Hause zu kommen. Sonst war er eigentlich nie der Typ der gern redete. Zumindest nicht über seine Gefühle, aber das schien ihm derzeit gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber mit wem? Sein Team stand außer Frage, er versuchte ja immer noch seinen Ausraster vor ihnen zu verdrängen. Er war der Anführer dieser Truppe, und er hatte die meiste Angst gehabt. Oder zumindest die meiste Angst gezeigt, selbst Short Fuse und Corporal hatten sich angesichts des Todes besser im Griff.

Verdammt, der Schlafmangel machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Ein Glück hatte er so dichtes Winterfell, andernfalls wären bestimmt tiefe Augenringe bei ihm sichtbar. Wollte er die Zeit nicht eigentlich nutzen um den Pinguinbericht endlich fertigzustellen? Da fiel ihm auf dass er gerade mal zwei Worte getippt hatte. Nach Schreiben war ihm nun wirklich nicht, aber was sollte er sonst machen?

Ein paar Meter entfernt machte sich Corporal gerade auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Short Fuse hatte ihm noch bei der Kalibration seines Taser-Gewehrs geholfen, und dabei war die Zeit ein bisschen zu schnell vergangen. Im Gehen inspizierte der Eisbär seine Waffe nochmals gründlich, als er etwas hörte das wie eine Mischung aus Knurren und Stöhnen klang. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und schaute ins Büro seines Bosses. Dieser saß über seinen Computer gebeugt und rieb sich den Kopf. Allerdings nicht so wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm ein Auftrag Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Das Gesicht des Wolfes wirkte eher panisch. Schon seit drei Tagen wirkte der Boss ziemlich abwesend, seit der Sache mit der Pinguin-Invasion. Immer wenn es was zu tun gab, hatte er einfach Eva die Verantwortung übertragen. Was war bloß mit ihrem Teamleiter los? Sonst war er doch immer die Selbstsicherheit in Person, der Richtungsweiser für 'Nordwind'. Es machte den Bären nervös den Wolf so zu sehen, vielleicht sollte er nachfragen ob alles in Ordnung war?

„Hnifftallfnorung?“ _Classified_ schreckte hoch als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Aber es war nur Corporal, der wieder sein Stressfressen angefangen hatte. Diesmal kaute er auf seinem Taser herum. Augenblicklich hatte sich der Anführer von 'Nordwind' wieder gefangen. „Corporal, das hatten wir doch schon. Kauen und Sprechen gleichzeitig funktioniert einfach nicht.“ Etwas verwundert schaute ihr vermeintlicher Aufräumer auf die Waffe in seinem Maul. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass er wieder zu Beißen angefangen hatte. Ein wenig beschämt versteckte er die Waffe hinter seinem Rücken und stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Ähm, ist alles in Ordnung, Boss? Du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus, bist du überarbeitet?“ Normalerweise hätte sich der Wolf nun gerade gesetzt und in seinem üblichen, strengen, leicht genervten Ton verkündet, dass er seinen Anführer nicht in Frage zu stellen habe. Allerdings fehlten ihm momentan die Kraft und die Nerven um dabei glaubhaft zu wirken. Stattdessen rieb er sich die Augen und antwortete: „Ja, noch dazu habe ich in letzter Zeit nicht gut geschlafen. Ich werde gleich auch ins Bett gehen.“ Das war gelogen, aber das brauchte der neurotische Corporal ja nicht zu wissen. Pff, er musste gerade reden! _Classified_ war selbst gerade das reinste Nervenbündel, wie sollte er sein Team nur weiterhin leiten, wenn er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte? Vielleicht sollte er seinen Chefposten ja wirklich abtreten, Eva leistete während seiner... Unpässlichkeit sowieso schon hervorragende Arbeit in Sachen Abteilungsleitung.

Der Eisbär kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. „Okay, denn das geht nun schon seit drei Tagen so. Ich hoffe sehr du bist nicht krank?“ Den letzten Rest Fassung zu bewahren wurde für den Wolf immer schwerer, sein Kopf dröhnte von dem Schlafmangel und der Hartnäckigkeit Corporals. Kurzentschlossen stand er auf und machte sich auf in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Es geht schon Corporal, mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich.“ Der gereizte Unterton in _Classified_ 's Stimme war kaum zu überhören, also ließ es der Bär gut sein. Gegen die Launen seines Leiters kam er ohnehin nie an.

In seiner kleinen Schlafkoje angekommen ließ sich der Wolf einfach auf's Bett fallen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, der Geist war willig doch der Körper war schwach. Er brauchte wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf, mehr als auf angenehmere Träume zu hoffen konnte er einfach nicht. Doch kaum als er die Augen schloss, sah er das ganze Drama wieder vor sich. Dave's Scherge, der sie mit einem Oktopus-Grinsen in den sicheren Tod schickte, die vielen grauenhaften Folterinstrumente die sie zerstückeln sollten. Die schier endlose Panik, in der sich der vermeintlich furchtlose Anführer des Sonderkommandos an Corporal geklammert und geschrien hatte.

Unter heftiger Schnappatmung schreckte _Classified_ auf. Genau davor hatte er Angst gehabt, diese schreckliche Szene schon wieder durchleben zu müssen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis er es wagte auch nur den Kopf zu drehen. Die Uhr neben seinem Bett verriet ihm, dass er gerade mal zehn Minuten geschlafen hatte. Oh, das würde eine LANGE Nacht werden! Kurzentschlossen stand der Wolf auf und verließ das Zimmer. An Schlaf war definitiv nicht zu denken, also was nun? Ob er sich an ihrem Alkoholvorrat zu schaffen machen sollte? Normalerweise trank keiner von ihnen, da sie rund um die Uhr im Dienst waren, aber für einige Ausnahmefälle, wie Geburtstage oder Weihnachten, hoben sie ein paar ausgewählte Tropfen in ihrer Vorratskammer zurück. _Classified_ seufzte, wollte er sich wirklich so weit gehen lassen? Danach hätte nicht mal mehr er selber vor sich Respekt, aber alles schien ihm gerade besser als das Delirium in dem er sich befand.

Inzwischen war auch Corporal in der Nähe von _Classified_ 's Schlafzimmer unterwegs. Eigentlich war sein Zimmer ganz woanders, aber er hatte noch kurz seinen Teddy aus der Waschküche geholt. Ohne seinen kleinen Teddy konnte er nicht einschlafen, was auch der eigentliche Grund war warum er überhaupt so spät noch wach war. Da der Trockner aber nun endlich mit seinem kleinen Plüschkameraden fertig war, konnte es für ihn endlich ins Land der Träume gehen. Gut gelaunt summte er ein kleines Lied, als um die Ecke sein Boss gestolpert kam. „Boss, alles klar bei dir?“ Ehe er sich versah lag der Wolf auch schon in den Armen des Eisbären. Verdammt, er konnte kaum noch geradeaus gucken vor lauter Müdigkeit. Die Landung war zum Glück glimpflich verlaufen, aber der Blick ins besorgte Gesicht seines Teamkollegen war schlimmer als jeder Aufprall. Keine Ausrede der Welt hätte jetzt noch glaubwürdig gewirkt. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mit der Sprache rausrücken? Wäre vermutlich das Beste, für Ausreden fehlte dem Wolf sowieso die Kraft.

„Ehrlich gesagt nein, ich habe seit über 72 Stunden kein Auge mehr zugemacht.“ Der Bär schien entsetzt. „Was? Warum? Ist dein Bett zu hart? Hast du was Schlechtes gegessen? Hast du was Gruseliges im Fernsehen gesehen?“ Corporal zählte alles auf, was ihm einfiel was einen vom Schlafen abhielt. Das musste ja ein furchtbar unbequemes Bett, richtig schlechtes Essen oder eine wirklich unheimliche Sendung gewesen sein. Der Wolf spürte seine Kopfschmerzen zurückkehren. Corporal war ganz und gar nicht dumm, aber schon leicht komplexe Gedankengänge schienen ihm nicht zu liegen. Noch bevor er antworten konnte, hatte ihn der Bär schon hochgehoben. „Soll ich dir vielleicht ein Schlaflied singen?“ Jetzt wurde es _Classified_ aber zu bunt, er versuchte sich aus dem Klammergriff seines Kameraden zu befreien, aber das war schon unter normalen Umständen nahezu unmöglich. „Bitte nicht! Nein, es ist wegen... Der Sache mit Dave.“ Einen Moment lang schien Corporal tatsächlich nachdenken zu müssen was gemeint war. Aber dann machte es bei ihm Klick, die Sache auf dem U-Boot. Natürlich, er hatte seinen Boss noch nie so panisch gesehen. Auf seiner Brust konnte er immer noch den Abdruck der Wolfspfote spüren, die sich dort panisch festgekrallt hatte.

Aber war das wirklich der ganze Grund? Sie begaben sich doch tagtäglich in Gefahr um andere zu retten, und ihr Boss war sonst immer der Furchtloseste von ihnen. „Wie wäre es denn mit einer Tasse Kakao? Oder einer Wärmflasche? Soll ich dir etwas vorlesen?“ Jetzt zählte der Bär alle ihm bekannten Mittel gegen Schlaflosigkeit auf. Dass der Wolf gerade zur Flasche hatte greifen wollen konnte er schlecht zugeben, stattdessen nuschelte er etwas von wegen an die frische Luft zu wollen. „Alles klar, ich bringe dich raus!“ Schon tapste der Eisbär mit großen Schritten in Richtung Ausgang. Der Wolf protestierte. „Corporal, ernsthaft, ich bin durchaus in der Lage alleine zu laufen!“ Aber dieser hörte nicht hin. „Sonst fällst du nur wieder hin.“ Ein Argument, dem _Classified_ kaum widersprechen konnte, blieb nur zu hoffen dass sie niemand so sah.


	2. Chapter 2

Draußen setzten sie sich neben dem Haupteingang auf einen Vorsprung im Eis. Corporal wollte seinen Boss kaum mehr loslassen, sodass dieser schließlich auf dessen Schoß saß. Über ihnen schimmerte grün und gelb das Nordlicht im Nachthimmel. „Wow...“ haute der Bär. Dafür dass sie alle Polartiere waren, kamen sie nur noch selten in den Genuss solch eines Naturschauspiels. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie drinnen, wenn sie nicht gerade auf Mission waren. Und selbst dann hatten sie kaum Zeit die Natur um sie herum zu bewundern. Auch _Classified_ war überwältigt, aber das wurde ihm ein bisschen zu gemütlich. Unter ihm der weiche, warme Untersatz, über ihm die atemberaubende Schönheit der Aurora Borealis. Wenn er nicht aufpasste würde er noch einschlafen, etwas was er doch eigentlich vermeiden wollte.

„Warum hast du denn noch immer Angst? Wir leben doch noch, und Dave ist keine Bedrohung mehr.“ Corporal flüsterte dem Wolf die Frage ins Ohr. Ihm war wohl bewusst geworden, dass seinem Boss das Thema unangenehm war und er deshalb erst nicht darüber hatte reden wollen. Der Wolf sträubte sich noch immer, aber Corporal war sicher nicht der schlechteste Gesprächspartner. Denn auch wenn er im Grunde ein großes Kind war, er war definitiv nicht der Typ, der sich über andere lustig machte. „Warum ich Angst habe?“ knurrte _Classified_. „Ich sage dir warum!“ Er richtete sich auf und schaute dem Eisbären direkt ins Gesicht. „Weil ich versagt habe! Ich hab' versagt und uns alle in Lebensgefahr gebracht! Ich dachte wirklich ich würde den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben, und als mir das bewusst geworden ist, sind bei mir einfach sämtliche Sicherungen durchgebrannt, okay?“ All der Stress, der sich in den letzten Tagen angestaut hatte, schien jetzt endlich durchzubrechen. „Und nicht nur dass ich mich fast vor Angst eingenässt hätte, nein! Noch dazu kommt dass uns dieser unorganisierte Haufen Pinguine gerettet hat! PINGUINE! Und noch dazu dieser Weichkeks von Private!“

Corporal hörte hilflos zu, aber er verstand noch immer nicht. Private war doch süß und knuddelig, wie konnte es dem Boss unangenehm sein von ihm gerettet worden zu sein? Während der Bär noch nach einer passenden Antwort suchte, hatte ihr Anführer schon Tränen in den Augen. „Okay, die Pinguine hatten eben Recht! Zu einem guten Plan gehört mehr als nur viel Technik, aber dass ich ohne all den Kram wirklich zu gar nichts tauge...“ Oh! dachte sich der Bär. Der Boss war unsicher, weil sein Plan nicht funktioniert hatte? „Und, und“ Das wütende Knurren ging nach und nach in Schluchzten über. „Und selbst als ich versucht habe ohne unsere Ausrüstung mutig zu sein haben wir versagt, und die Pinguine mussten uns retten. Schon wieder! Mir ist einfach klar geworden wenn man die ganze Nordwind-Technologie weglässt bin ich nicht mehr als ein feiger, nutzloser Welpe! Und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es wieder soweit kommt! Irgendwann reite ich uns noch alle in den sicheren Tod, und dann sind keine Pinguine da um uns zu retten!“ Corporal guckte völlig verstört, wie er es in Situationen, mit denen er überfordert war, zu tun pflegte. Dann griff er seinen Boss bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch.

„Boss, was redest du denn da? Unter deiner Führung haben wir schon unzählige Tiere gerettet, und das haben wir nur dir zu verdanken! Du hast aus 'Nordwind' das gemacht, was es heute ist! Und vergiss nicht, in Venedig waren WIR es, die die Pinguine gerettet haben, nicht umgekehrt. Die Sache mit Dave war niemandes Schuld, er hat uns einfach eine Falle gestellt, da wäre jeder hinein getappt. Und wir hatten alle Angst, nicht nur du! Aber wir leben noch, nur darauf kommt es an. Und das werden wir auch weiterhin schaffen! Wir werden weiterhin dem Tod ins Auge sehen, und weiterhin die Tiere retten, die sich selbst nicht retten können. Und warum? Weil wir 'Nordwind' sind, und niemand spuckt gegen den Wind!“ _Classified_ bekam keinen Ton heraus, zum einen weil sein Kamerad sonst nie so sprach, zum anderen weil sich ihm von dem Geschüttel der Kopf drehte. „Und Boss, ich weiß du magst meine Knuddelattacken nicht, aber ich fürchte dieses mal muss ich ungehorsam sein!“ Mit diesen Wort drückte der Bär den Anführer von 'Nordwind' gegen seine Brust.

Dem Wolf waren die Tränen längst über die Wange gelaufen, aber nun hielt er inne. Hatte Corporal ihn je zuvor umarmt? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber wie kam er denn dann darauf, dass ihm das nicht gefiel? Ach ja, natürlich. Wann immer der Eisbär seiner verschmusten Natur nachgegeben hatte, sei es mit den Pinguinen, mit Short Fuse oder sonst wem, er hatte darauf stets mit Missmut reagiert. Aber... hatte er dem Bären wirklich so unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Umarmungen für etwas Schlechtes hielt? Hielt er sie überhaupt für etwas Schlechtes?

„Bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, Boss!“ Die Umarmung brach ab und Corporal wandte beschämt den Blick ab. _Classified_ schaute den Bären verwundert an. Es stimmte wohl, bei jeder Knuddelattacke hatte er seinem Teamkollegen seinen strengen Blick zugeworfen. Aber doch nur dann, wenn der Bär jemand anderen gedrückt hatte. Moment, das klang als sei er eifersüchtig gewesen. Der Wolf versuchte sich zu erinnern, was hatte er gefühlt als Corporal die Pinguine in die Arme genommen hatte? Abscheu? Oder doch eher Eifersucht? Nach dieser Umarmung gerade in diesen starken, schützenden Armen musste er zugeben lautete die Antwort ohne Zweifel Ei-

„Ist schon in Ordnung.“ Nun war _Classified_ dran beschämt zu gucken. „Ich... denke ich kann diesmal eine Ausnahme machen. Also, wenn du mich drücken willst-“ Ohne auf weitere Einladungen zu warten hatte der Bär sofort wieder seine Arme um den Grauwolf geschlungen und lachte aufgeregt. „Aaaahaha, endlich! Ich hab' so lange darauf gewartet dich knuddeln zu dürfen, Boss! Sonst dachte ich immer du magst das nicht, aber ich konnte mich kaum mehr zurückhalten. Du bist einfach so süß und flauschig!“ Was? Süß und flauschig? Er? Er war doch die Kratzbürstigkeit in Person, egal wie weich sein Daunenfell war. Aber _Classified_ widersprach nicht, ein wohliges Gefühl von Frieden breitete sich in ihm aus und Corporal war einfach zu bequem. Der Bär bemerkte den schläfrigen Gesichtsausdruck seines Anführers. „Soll ich dich wieder reinbringen?“ flüsterte er. Aber der Wolf schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten...“

Beim nächsten Augenaufschlag befand sich _Classified_ wieder in seinem Zimmer. Nein, das war ja gar nicht seins! Er war immer noch im Hauptquartier, aber das Zimmer war ein anderes. Als sich unter ihm etwas regte merkte er in wessen Zimmer er sich befand: Corporals. Denn er lag auf dem Bären drauf, während dieser seelenruhig auf dem Rücken lag und schlief. Dass er beim Aufwachen wie erstarrt war war für den Wolf nichts neues, aber diesmal lag es daran, dass er nicht wusste wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Wie war denn die Lage? Er hatte wegen seiner ständigen Alpträume nicht schlafen können, dann hatte Corporal ihn nach draußen geschleppt und ihn dazu gebracht sein Herz auszuschütten, und dann... war er offenbar eingeschlafen und Corporal hatte ihn mit auf sein Zimmer genommen. Und er umarmte ihn immer noch, erst jetzt bemerkte _Classified_ die Pfote auf seinem Rücken, die ihn leicht an sich drückte. Aber anscheinend hatte er ohne Alpträume durchgeschlafen. Jedenfalls konnte er sich an keine erinnern, aber woran lag das? Weil er sich endlich mal ausgesprochen hatte? Oder-

In dem Moment begann sich die Bärentatze auf seinem Rücken zu bewegen und ihn zu kraulen. „Hmm, Boss...“ Corporal lächelte, aber er wachte nicht auf. Dafür wurde _Classified_ nun unruhig, nicht direkt wegen der Berührung, sondern vielmehr weil die Berührung plötzlich wieder aufgehört hatte. Er wollte die Tatze nämlich weiter spüren, über seinen Rücken, über seinen Nacken, seinen Kopf, seine Ohren... Verdammt, er musste sich zusammenreißen, er hatte die Nacht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit seinem Teamkollegen verbracht! Nun gut, Corporal war von Natur aus sehr verschmust, da musste nicht zwangsweise mehr dahinter stecken, aber in dem Moment wünschte sich der Wolf mehr von dieser Art Aufmerksamkeit seitens des Bären.

„Hey Corporal, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe, da ist eine neue Lieferung Spreng-“ Durch die halbgeöffnete Tür kam Short Fuse hereingewatschelt, dem augenblicklich die Sprache wegblieb. Vor ihm lagen Corporal und _Classified_ zusammen im Bett, innig umschlungen. Auch _Classified_ war in dem Moment um Worte verlegen, aber noch weniger als sich zu erklären wollte er, dass dieser Moment mit dem Bären endete. Mit einer Pfote machte er eine abwinkende Bewegung in Richtung Tür. Short Fuse schien aber immer noch zu versuchen das Bild vor ihm zu verstehen, denn er reagierte nicht. Erst als der Wolf heftiger mit der Pfote wedelte und wütend „Ksss, ksss!“ durch die Zähne fauchte, schlich die kleine Robbe wortlos zur Tür hinaus. _Classified_ seufzte, mit etwas Glück konnte er diese peinliche Begegnung totschweigen. Etwas, was er ja sehr gerne tat, dachte er reumütig. Aber vorerst konnte er noch ein paar Minuten in Corporals Armen verbringen, ehe die Arbeit losging. Das war im Moment das wichtigste, und so schloss der Wolf erneut die Augen, diesmal ohne Angst vor Alpträumen.


End file.
